


Between a Cock and a Hard Place

by BoStarsky



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Exhibitionism, Humiliation and Degradation, Hux is a Dick, Kylo is a sad boy, Kylo is kinda into it, M/M, Oral Sex, Some slight dub con, asshole aliens, donkey dick Hux makes a triumphant return, he is not nice, that inadvertently made them do it, the murder juice turned out to be horny juice, trapped together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoStarsky/pseuds/BoStarsky
Summary: He’s already starting to feel dizzy, a heady sort of warmth filling his head and spreading outward. It doesn’t hurt, yet.Soon he’s breaking out in a sweat, breathing heavily, Hux isn’t faring much better from the looks of it. Kylo paces in circles inside the cramped cell, glaring at their audience each time he passes by. It’s on his tenth lap he notices that something isn’t right. What the fuck kind of drug is this?Alright, he can ignore this, it won’t be much of a problem once the pain starts anyway.Ignoring it isn’t as easy as he expected it to be, as time goes on he very quickly realises that it's not just an erection; it’s a need. Fuck he’s horny, and it keeps getting worse. It clenches in his gut, cock throbbing between his legs where the fabric of his trousers rubbing against him feels ridiculously good.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 121
Collections: Kylux Stuck Inside Week 2020





	Between a Cock and a Hard Place

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are for day 7 of Stuck Week. Once again I’m a day early for most of you but I have shit to do in the morning so I gotta sleep. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Do you EVER think anything through!” Hux screams at him from about two inches away, spittle spraying Kylo’s face.

“How is this my fault?” 

Their current situation shouldn’t really rely on whose fault it was when the fact of the matter is that they're locked in a transparisteel cell on the planet they were visiting for diplomatic reasons. Which is Hux’s area of expertise; therefore this is  _ his  _ fault and not Kylo’s.

“Where was your bloody Force hoodoo when it would have been useful? This just goes to show how useless you are!”

“Me? You're the one who does the politics. I wouldn’t have had to do anything if you did your karking job right!”

Outside the walls of their little box is a small crowd of natives, an ethereal looking race they were told value peace and prosperity above all else. If that was true they wouldn’t be locked up in here, what a fucking scam.

“Watch your mouth, Ren,” Hux hisses, but Kylo is distracted by something else, something new.

He shushes Hux, “Do you smell something?”

“Yes, your filthy robes.”

Kylo glares at him, pretending that he isn’t hurt by that at all. “No, something sweet,” is all he has time to say before the head diplomat approaches their cell, tilting their head.

“For the crimes you have committed and the harm you have caused the galaxy, the council have come to agree that you shall suffer a slow, painful death to emulate all that you have caused in your quest for power. This is for the best,” they say in a deeply pitched voice that vibrates through their very cores. “You will be observed until death is confirmed, have you any last requests to fulfil any religious preparations?”

“How about you go fuck yourself?” Kylo spits, futilely trying to breathe less as if it’ll delay the inevitable. 

They incline their head again, gliding back from the cell to rejoin the others. Of all the fucking planets they had to pick for negotiations they just  _ had  _ to send Kylo to the one where the natives are impossible to penetrate with the Force. He screams, kicking the thick transparisteel wall to no avail. 

“Stop being so childish, Ren,” Hux sneers, standing there at parade rest looking like he doesn’t have a care in the world even in the face of death. And it isn’t that Kylo is scared to die, it’s more that he thought he’d go out fighting with his saber in his hand, not gassed to death by a bunch of floaty bastards who think they’re above everyone else. 

“Fuck you too, Hux.” He’s already starting to feel dizzy, a heady sort of warmth filling his head and spreading outward. It doesn’t hurt, yet. 

Soon he’s breaking out in a sweat, breathing heavily, Hux isn’t faring much better from the looks of it. Kylo paces in circles inside the cramped cell, glaring at their audience each time he passes by. It’s on his tenth lap he notices that something isn’t right. What the fuck kind of drug is this?

Alright, he can ignore this, it won’t be much of a problem once the pain starts anyway. 

Ignoring it isn’t as easy as he expected it to be, as time goes on he very quickly realises that it's not just an erection; it’s a  _ need.  _ Fuck he’s horny, and it keeps getting worse. It clenches in his gut, cock throbbing between his legs where the fabric of his trousers rubbing against him feels ridiculously good. 

Glancing behind him he sees Hux standing with his back to the room and to anyone else he’d look unaffected, but Kylo knows better. There’s a near imperceptible tremble in his shoulders and his breathing is too harsh. He can even feel it radiating through the Force. Is this supposed to happen?

Kylo keeps pacing, he keeps getting more and more turned on and the fabric feels so fucking good. He stops abruptly, pointlessly gripping himself as he comes from that alone. 

Hux’s voice suddenly cuts through the silence, “Ren, did you just?”

“No,” he tries to be affirmative but it comes out sounding more like a question —  _ and he’s still fucking hard.  _

“Stand still,” Hux hisses at him but Kylo is way past that point, his entire body is thrumming with it. How the fuck is he still just standing there when Kylo is moments away from tearing his clothes off and chafing his cock until there’s nothing left. But he can’t do that, not somewhere he can’t hide his own shame. 

“I can’t,” Kylo hisses right back, he's so jumped up he can’t even imagine standing still and waiting for the cum in his underwear to crust and start itching. 

Never in his life did he think that Hux would look attractive to him as more than a passing admiration of his soft mouth and steely eyes. But here they are and he’s getting a little desperate. 

Outside the cell the council is talking among themselves in their native tongue, one of them making a gesture before they fall into silence again. This time he notices it a lot quicker when a sweet smell fills the air; they’re being dosed again…

Which means something isn’t working!

Their poison isn’t doing what it’s supposed to do or they wouldn’t be doubling the dosage. 

Lumbering over to stand next to Hux he sends a little flicker through the Force to see if they’re on the same wavelength. They are, the General broadcasting smug satisfaction over suspecting it from the start. Kylo makes a face at him. 

Though there is one thing that’s less good, double dosage means stronger effect. Things are really going to get hard now. 

He can feel it coming like a lumbering beast, crashing into him and sending him to his knees with a strangled moan. His cock jumps and he nearly blows right there. Hux is looking a lot more shaky too, supporting himself with a hand on the glass with his knees visibly trembling. Outside, the council gives a pleased murmur. 

“Hux,” Kylo wheezes, the General actually turning to look at him. By the Force he’s beautiful in his dress uniform, all shiny and done up, making the effort to impress these assholes. Right now the only one he’s impressing is Kylo with the fucking  _ weapon  _ he’s hiding in his trousers. How is he still standing at all?

His facade is cracked, his skin flushed and eyes hooded. He looks about as desperate as Kylo feels he’s just handling it better. 

Staring at each other they seem to come to some sort of conclusion, or at least Kylo does.

Crawling across the short space between them Kylo gets up on his knees and promptly shoves his face into Hux’s crotch, breathing him in. When he isn’t immediately pushed away he grabs hold on the General’s slim hips and licks over the fabric. 

Hux’s eyes flutter shut, his hands gripping Kylo’s shoulders. For once in their lives they might be able to work together. 

With little ceremony or care for the fabric Kylo starts yanking on Hux’s belt, tossing it aside with a clang and yanking the white trousers down until they pool above his boots. He’s just as big as he looked, thick and veiny. Kylo has never put a cock in his mouth before, but in this moment he’s never wanted anything more than he wants to taste. 

They both moan loudly when he takes Hux into his mouth, their audience making sounds of surprise. Kylo couldn’t care less, fully occupied with Hux bucking into his mouth and trying to push that massive cocky deeper. He gags and chokes, pulling back to get his bearings only for Hux to grab his head and pull him closer again. 

Like this he can barely catch his breath, holding on for dear life while Hux tries to murder him with his gigantic cock. 

Suddenly he stills and Kylo’s mouth is flooded with salty cum, Hux growling possessively while Kylo desperately tries to swallow some of it. Most goes out the corners of his mouth, dripping down his chin and making a mess -  _ fuck _ he wants to be covered in it. 

Just like Kylo before Hux doesn’t soften one bit, his cock still an angry shade of red that looks fucking painful. “Turn around,” he commands, pushing at Kylo’s shoulders and forcing him onto his hands and knees. 

The natives already did half the work for him when they were put in here, stripping him down to his under layers so all Hux has to do is pull his braces down to get Kylo’s trousers off. He feels a brief flicker of fear and shame when it happens but now it seems insignificant next to the behemoth of his lust. 

Cool air washes over him soon followed by the damp heat of Hux’s breath brushing over his taint, then his tongue licking a wet stripe from his balls to his crack. He keens loudly, sinking down to lay his cheek on the floor while Hux’s tongue explores his hole. 

He’s never felt anything like it, the sensation has him trembling right on the edge in seconds, Kylo coming on the spot when he starts to push inside. Body clenching with the force of it he can’t keep upright when his muscles start to relax, slumping down into his own mess. 

Working hard to catch his breath he barely even takes note of it when he’s turned over and Hux scoffs, “I always knew you were compensating for something,” Kylo’s face burns for a different reason. “How big is it? Three inches? Your bloody nose is bigger, Ren.”

Kylo wants to get mad about it, the searing shame of being humiliated keeping him down with no effort at all, but when Hux spits insults after insult at him it sends a dual shock of arousal through him along with the humiliation. 

“You like that, don’t you? Like having your useless prick pointed out to you?” Hux sounds wrecked, his voice rough and gravelly. “They can all see it too, the mighty Kylo Ren has a cock the size of my pinky.”

The urge to cover himself with his hands is strong, but at the same time he’s relishing in Hux’s cutting words. He’s really starting to hate this planet more than he thought possible. 

“You really do like it. I bet I can make you come again and again without ever touching your pathetic prick.” Hux’s words are all bravado and venom but Kylo can tell he’s just as far gone, probably even worse off than him who’s already come two times. 

“Fuck you, Hux,” he spits, unable to generate any kind of threatening aura when he’s splayed out on the floor half naked and covered in cum. 

“You wish, you couldn’t fuck a fly with that thing.” Kylo flinches but his cock jumps, leaking a dribble of precome. 

Sitting back, Hux slides off a panel on the sole of his boot, pulling out a little pouch of bacta. Why the fuck doesn’t Kylo’s boots have that? He’s a lot more likely to get hurt. 

“Hold your legs up,” Hux orders, desperately tearing at the pouch. 

Kylo can’t say he isn’t a little apprehensive about Hux trying to put his massive cock inside of him, if it works it’s truly going to be a feat to be proud of. Letting his head roll to the side he looks out at their audience with their pristine robes and curious faces. He grins, relishing in the fact that he’s about to be fucked by a man who hates his guts in front of a bunch of peace loving aliens that have a strange idea of maintaining just that. If they weren’t so self-righteous they would have made good allies. 

Hux’s lubed fingers are cold and he's given no warning before two of them are being forced past his rim. It hurts, Kylo wincing at the burn. “I never thought you’d be this tight, Ren.” The fingers jab deeper, poking into his prostate. “I had you figured for a slut, not an untouched prude.”

“Better than fucking my way up the ranks.” It’s weak as far as comebacks go but with his muddled brain it’s all he can come up with before he’s distracted by Hux forcing in a third finger. 

He’s tensing against the intrusion and he considers saying no and pushing Hux away from him with the Force. He would have if it wasn’t for the sweet smelling air that has his heart racing and his cock throbbing. Soon the bacta takes effect, numbing the pain until he can’t feel it. 

“That’s it,  _ Ben,  _ take it like the New Republic scum you are.” Hux bringing up his old name hurts more than anything else he’s said so far, a rude reminder of where he came from and everything he’s fought to shed. He twists his fingers and Kylo sobs, grabbing hold of Hux’s uniform jacket. “Desperate slut,” he hisses, taking his fingers from Kylo’s ass to replace them with the blunt head of his cock. 

A twinge of fear cuts through the haze of arousal but it’s soon drowned out as Hux starts forcing his way in, going slow enough that Kylo can feel every inch. He doesn’t even want to think about how much it would hurt if it wasn’t for the bacta. Instead he closes his eyes and focuses on the intoxicating feeling of being stretched to his limit by the biggest cock he’s seen on a human. 

Hux has barely started fucking him before he comes, filling Kylo up with a rush of heat. He doesn’t pull out, pressing deeper instead.

Kylo has barely had a moment to catch his breath before Hux is moving again, driving into him with sharp thrusts that send tingles up his spine. With the addition of Hux’s first load the glide gets easier, the sensation much more enjoyable. 

Embarrassingly fast he’s begging for more. 

Above him Hux grins, grabbing Kylo by the thighs and nearly folding him in half. “Mine,” he growls, fingers digging in with the intent to leave marks. He looks feral with his blown pupils and guttural grunts of effort. Kylo has a feeling this has gone past him just being a hole to fuck. 

With the new angle Hux hits his prostate dead on, Kylo rapidly racing towards his climax. For a few seconds everything goes blank and he resurfaces to the feeling of being bred a second time, his own cum streaking down his front, Hux pressing so deep into him Kylo could swear he’s all the way up in his gut. 

This isn’t how he imagined he’d break his celibacy. 

Satisfied for now Hux pulls out of him, leaving behind a feeling of gaping emptiness. Not finding the will to move right now Kylo simply stays sprawled out where he is, staring up at the wents in the ceiling. Hux spits on him but Kylo can feel him through the Force and knows it’s more for show than anything else right now. 

They watch the waiting council outside of their cell conversing between each other, putting their bulbous heads together. Kylo wishes he could read them too. 

His body is aching but still there’s an undercurrent of  _ need _ coursing through him, this is far from over. The most he can do is try to recover a little in between, he’s sure Hux is thinking the same. He’s not sure how long they can keep this up before it kills them anyway. 

Kylo sighs, closing his eyes to the bright lights, allowing himself to drift off, if he sleeps a little maybe he can last longer. 

His dreams are strange, sweaty and rushed in a way that leaves him feeling exhausted as he’s stretched across the surreal scenes of his mind. It all feels so vague, Kylo grasping at straws to find peace in it all. Voices are whispering and he’s being poked with something big. Something very big.

Sucking in a sharp breath Kylo wakes to the drag of Hux’s cock inside of him. A hand is holding his hip fast, starched fabric rubbing against the bare skin of his back. When did he lose his shirt?

Spooned up behind him Kylo can feel every inch of Hux pressed up to his body, his warm breath panting against the back of his neck. Hux growls possessively and Kylo realises the council have come closer to the glass, peering through it to watch him get fucked while he was sleeping. 

Hux’s cock brushes over his prostate, Kylo letting out a cracked moan, his throat feeling like sandpaper. He bares his teeth at their captors, pushing his hips back to meet Hux. With the effects of the bacta starting to wear off he can feel how sore he is but the pain only spurs him on, let them see, what’s the point in trying to cover up anymore?

“Come on, Hux, fuck me harder!”  _ Make it hurt. _

Getting what he wants is a rush, Hux’s nails digging into his skin. He’s getting so close, almost dizzy with euphoria when Hux pulls out. Kylo whines at the loss, finding himself getting nowhere before he’s manhandled onto his front. 

Pushing his legs apart, Hux plunges back into him, Kylo’s body welcoming the intrusion. This angle is the best one yet, his prostate getting all the attention it needs for him to combust, screaming into the floor. Hux keeps going, fucking him throught it until he’s so oversensitive it’s a fine balance between pleasure and agony. When he finally comes Kylo sags in relief, burned out. 

Pulling out, Hux directs him to turn around, using a surprising amount of patience and putting Kylo’s head against his hip. He doesn’t understand the purpose of it before bony fingers are pulling his cheeks apart, showing his abused hole to the council. 

“Push it out,” Hux orders, having to repeat it twice before Kylo obeys. 

He pushes, rivulets of cum running down his taint and dripping off his balls. There’s so much more than he realised, it's degrading. He could just not do it, he supposes, he could refuse, but he keeps pushing until there’s nothing left and he feels even emptier, Hux stroking his back in a way that seems so out of character for him that Kylo isn’t sure what to think about it. 

Even though he doesn’t trust Hux one bit, Kylo isn’t about to push away his one ally in this fever dream of a day, clinging weakly to his rumpled and sweat damp uniform. Continuing to surprise Hux pulls a handkerchief from his pocket, wiping Kylo’s face with it and tossing it aside. “Don’t think this changes anything,” he says. 

When Kylo next wakes up it’s to the sound of blaster fire, the familiar clatter of trooper armour soon following. They haven’t moved so it can’t have been long, Hux’s breathing steady next to him. 

“General Hux, Lord Ren,” Phasma’s modulated voice greets them and Kylo becomes very aware that they can all see his cum crusted ass. There’s no doubt about what they’ve been doing while waiting to be rescued. 

“Captain,” Hux greets back, voice unwavering, “glad you could make it.”

The lock beeps, fresh air rushing in as the door slides open. Someone drapes a scratchy blanket over him and Kylo is grateful for the illusion of modesty. 

“Are you in need of medical care?” Phasma asks, this time much closer, her voice no longer muffled by the transparisteel wall. 

“Ren is, he bore the worst of the effects from the gas. I feel fine.” Kylo knows that's bullshit, they’re both dehydrated and exhausted, the only difference is that Kylo’s entire lower body hurts from the ridiculous size of Hux’s cock. Honestly he doesn’t know how the General is still keeping it together, it’s truly admirable. 

Cold hands move him onto a gurney Kylo determined not to make a sound even though the movement sends spikes of pain through him. He drifts back off as they’re walking through the hallways. 

He wonders what Hux will do about the situation, what he’ll use to cover it up or if he’ll throw Kylo to the rancors to save his own skin a little bit of humiliation. Kylo isn’t sure if he cares because he’ll always know what transpired in that little cell, the things Hux did and said to him. It’s never been more satisfying to see someone lose their composure than the unflappable General Hux, even if it did cost him his virginity and cause him a lot of pain, he’s sure that without the gas it would have been a nightmare. 

As if Hux would ever have fucked him without it. 

The journey back to the Finalizer is uneventful, no one speaks, the shuttle dead silent apart from the mandatory radio chatter and a request to clear the corridors leading to the nearest medbay, something Kylo appreciates. Perhaps there’s hope for a truce between them after all?


End file.
